The Flash (2014 film)
The Flash is the third instalment in the DC Cinematic Universe. It will star Adam Brody in the title role, Matthew Vaughn will direct and it will be released for October 16th 2014. Cast *Adam Brody as Barry Allen/The Flash *Imogen Poots as Patty Spivot *Anna Kendrick as Iris West *Oscar Isaac as Manuel Lago *Billy Crudup as Dr. Darwin Elias *Charles Dance as Daryl Frye *Forrest Whitaker as James Forrest *Gerald Butler as David Singh *John Slattery as Leonard “Len” Snart/Captain Cold *Gael Garcia Bernal as Marco Mardon/Whether Wizard *Jennifer Connelly as Nora Allen *Aaron Eckhart as Henry Allen Plot A 11 year old Barry Allen is walking home from school when he sees his door open he runs in and finds his mother on the floor dying. Barry crawls up to her and asks what happened she tells him that a tornado like thing blew in and stabbed her before leaving. Barry then calls the police and they arrive minuets after his father Henry. Henry is arrested on suspicion of Manslaughter and is then found to be guilty, Henry tells Barry that when he is older he must prove that Allen's are good people. A 21 Barry Allen is with his friend Manuel Lago, the two are in a warehouse with a group of Drug Dealers Barry tells Manuel that because its his first time he is a little scared. Lago tells him everything will be fine, when the police burst in and a shootout happens. Barry and Manuel hide behind metal barrels when Manuel pulls out a gun he had hidden in his hoodie and begins shooting. Barry crawls to a exit but is caught by a police officer he looks at Manuel who has just shot a Policemen and is trying to escape. Barry calls out to Manuel who turns and is shot in his arm. Barry now in the police station is called for interrogation Barry is told that this is his first criminal offence and that with his degrees in science he could do the police good. Barry accepts and the officer tells him to pack his things as he will be moving from Keystone City and starting anew in Central City. Barry moves in to his new but cramped apartment but manages to settle in. The next day Barry arrives at the CCPD station and meets Captain Daryl Frye. Frye introduces him to David Singh a field officer and James Forrest a desk officer who left the field after his partner was murdered. Barry sets right in and is given a formula by Singh who asks him if he can recreate it. Barry asks what it is and Singh tells him how he found it on a drug bust. Barry takes the paper and begins to create it at the end of the day Barry who has finished the formula is sent home. On his way home Barry enters a coffee shop where he finds costumers on the floor while a man holds a gun to the cashier asking for money. Barry acts quick and tackles him into the counter, the gun drops and Barry grabs it asking the man to leave in peace which he does. Barry is rewarded a free coffee but offers to pay for everyones coffee, Barry sits down when a woman sits in front of him. Barry asks her name and she says “''Iris West''”, Barry and Iris hit it off while talking about Barry's life. Iris gives Barry her number before leaving, Barry gets a phone call from Singh who asks him to return to the lab and analyse the formula. Barry returns to the office when he begins to analyse but hears a lightning strike, Barry takes his sample and places it on a shelf when a lighting bolt strikes him into the shelf. Barry awakens and calls a taxi to take home which ignores him, he runs after it but overtakes it and finds himself unable to stop. Barry keeps running for a few blocks until he finds himself at his apartment. Barry runs at normal pace to his door he unlocks it and goes into his wardrobe where he takes a box out and pulls out a comic with the title Jay Garrick. Barry studies the comic where he sees that he has gained the same powers as his one of his idols. Barry hears a ruckus out his apartment and investigates, Barry sees a man between his 50s and 60s placing a couch in his apartment. Barry rushes to help and the man thanks him, Barry asks his name and he says “''Jay Garrick''”. After helping the man with his couch Barry shows him a comic with his name on it. Jay and Barry talk about his time as the Flash when Barry shows him a trick using his super speed. Jay offers to help Barry control his powers and the two drive up to a hill in the countryside. Barry and Jay practice when he tells him he should become a Superhero. Barry then creates a red suit with electric seams and yellow boots, Barry creates a chemical that shrinks the suit big enough that it fits into a compact ring that released it and made it it's normal size when sliding the your thumb up the side. Barry is on a morning jog when he receives a phone call from Iris who asks him to come to Central City Cougars Stadium. Barry arrives at the stadium where he meets Iris who tells him to follow her, the two go to a private booth where they watch a match of rugby. Barry receives a phone call from Jay who tells him to suit up as a man calling himself Captain Cold is robbing the Central City National Bank. Barry tells Iris that he has to run because his neighbour needs help with some furniture. Barry runs behind the stadium and lets his suit out, using his speed he easily gets it on before racing to the bank while dodging traffic. Barry arrives at the bank but is shot into the wall by Cold, Barry gets up and his hand is frozen to the wall. Captain Cold asks Barry who he is and he replies “''I'm The Flash''”, The Flash uses his new found ability and vibrates through the ice. Cold begins firing shots of ice at The Flash who dodges them all, The Flash then knocks Captain Cold unconscious. David Singh arrives at the scene and asks The Flash to put his hands behind his head, The Flash does so before using his speed to knock Singh's gun out his hand and runs to his apartment. Barry changes outfits and goes up to Jays but finds Iris their talking to him. Iris excuses herself and takes Barry outside, she then asks him why he was not there and Barry makes and excuse that he had to go to the bank. Gaby Brezic is Awesome Trivia *'Forrest' Whitaker plays James Forrest. *Adam Brody was set to play Barry Allen in the cancelled Justice League: Mortal. Costume When asked about the costume director Matthew Vaughn said “''The Flash has a real iconic red and gold suit that has remained essentially the same for over 60 years. His suit is up there with Superman and Batman and still remains as one the most recognizable costumes even today, so i wouldn't change any of the classic colors schemes. I'm definitely like if it ain't broke don't fix it, but i would maybe make it a little darker and not so bright. I would also based it on the new 52 rather than the previous ones. I will also add the electric seams i find them a very welcomed addition to his suit. It makes him look more modern and current it would also translate a lot better on to the big screen''”. Category:DC Cinematic Universe (Red Average) Category:Films Category:Movies Category:PG-13